Sin veneno, por favor
by cari-chan1
Summary: Eiji cree que los zumos de Inui los están envenenando a todos y las dudas surgen entre los miembros del Seigaku. Conversaciones absurdas que llevarán a Oishi a temer por su salud mental. R&R please.


**N/A**. Hace tiempo que quería hacer un fic de esta serie, pero no me inspiraba para hacerlo. Finalmente creo que he conseguido algo mínimamente entretenido, y espero que disfruten con él.

Agradecería muchísimo que me dejaran sus opiniones, (también dudas o sugerencias si las tienen) thanks .

* * *

**Sin veneno, por favor.**

- Sabéis…siempre me he preguntado qué es exactamente lo que lleva…

Los miembros del equipo de tenis de Seigaku acallaron momentáneamente sus quejidos y maldiciones para observar al joven Kikumaru Eiji, que tumbado en el suelo bocabajo y con los ojos entornados, hablaba con voz ronca mientras un hilo de baba salía de su boca.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Fuji, que sentado sobre el banco, parecía el único capaz de mantenerse mínimamente erguido.

- Al zumo de Inui.- aclaró Eiji, cuyas palabras provocaron que todos se llevaran las manos a la boca, intentando aplacar las nauseas. – Él asegura que es comida, pero yo no estaría tan seguro.

El muchacho emitió un largo sonido gatuno antes de abrazarse a si mismo y encogerse como una bola.

- Por supuesto que es comida ¿qué iba a ser si no? – dijo Oishi con voz cansada.

Los ojos de Eiji centellearon por un segundo al mirar a su compañero de dobles.

- Veneno.- declaró con firmeza.

- ¿Veneno¿Estás sugiriendo que Inui-sempai nos está envenenando? – exclamó Momoshiro, alarmado.

- No digas eso, Inui nunca nos daría algo que nos hiciera daño – replicó Oishi, aunque ante la mirada desafiante de sus compañeros, que le exigían mirar con más atención a su alrededor antes de hablar, acabó por suspirar. – Vale, vale, Inui no nos daría algo que nos hiciera _demasiado_ daño. No intenta envenenarnos.

- Oishi-sempai es demasiado positivo…- susurró Momo.

Y para su sorpresa, Kaidoh asintió con un suspiro, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con el comentario.

Pero no era para menos, la nueva versión del zumo de Inui los había dejado fuera de combate una vez más, y el entrenamiento para los regulares del equipo había tenido que ser aplazado por que todos, excepto Tezuka (que no había participado) y el propio Inui, no tenían fuerzas ni para tenerse en pie.

Aquel día incluso Fuji y su estomago de hierro no habían resistido el liquido azul brillante de destellos púrpuras que desprendía un olor difícilmente descriptible.

- Nya…Inui quiere matarnos de una indigestión. – murmuró Kikumaru, mientras rodaba por el suelo. - Nos matará a todos.

- ¡Eiji! – protestó Oishi, que como "madre del Seigaku" no quería que hubiera ese tipo de acusaciones entre los miembros del equipo. – No deberías decir esas cosas, Inui no lo hace con mala intención.

- Pero Oishi¿es que a ti esto te parece normal? – replicó su compañero de dobles, señalando a Echizen que tenía la cabeza escondida dentro de un cubo. – Mira, mira al pobre ochibi¡está más muerto que vivo!

- Mada, mad….¡ughhhh! – Echizen no pudo ni completar la frase pues le sobrevinieron las arcadas. Hubo una mueca general de asco.

- ¿Nos estará intentando matar de verdad? – Momoshiro empezaba a tener dudas sobre las buenas intenciones de su sempai. – Si nos mata, él sería el jugador más fuerte del Seigaku…

- Bueno, eso es cierto. Además el veneno es la forma más eficaz.

Todos guardaron silencio y se volvieron a mirar a Fuji, con la boca abierta, esperando una explicación a semejante comentario.

- Matarnos a todos de una vez resultaría sospechoso, pero los envenenamientos actúan de formas diferentes según el peso y la condición física. Una misma dosis podría, por ejemplo, acabar con alguien como Echizen ahora mismo, pero otra persona con la constitución de Momoshiro moriría un mes más tarde por problemas derivados del veneno. Es un buen método para no levantar sospechas… o eso creo. – Fuji sonrió al tiempo que se produjo un escalofrío general.

- No sé que me da más miedo, si saber que Inui-sempai podría querer envenenarnos o saber que Fuji-sempai ha meditado antes la forma de matarnos a todos. – susurró Momo, intentando ocultarse detrás de Kawamura.

- ¡No quiero, no quiero, nya¡Soy muy joven para morir! – gritó Eiji, que daba vueltas por el suelo como si quisiera hacer de sí mismo una croqueta de polvo.

- Vamos, vamos, estáis exagerando.- Oishi trató de calmar los ánimos. – Ni siquiera sabemos lo que contiene el zumo, y si Inui dice que es comida…

- Pero es muy extraño – acabó por meditar Momo – quiero decir¿cómo algo hecho solo con comida puede tener color azul¿Qué clase de comida es _azul_?

Eiji asintió fuertemente con la cabeza.

- ¡Eso, eso¡es muy raro!

- ¿No sería más sencillo si le preguntamos a Inui directamente? – sugirió Kawamura.

- Yo le pregunté una vez por los ingredientes, pero me dijo que era un secreto. – comentó Fuji – Una lástima, realmente quería intentar hacer uno yo mismo…

De nuevo, un escalofrío recorrió las espaldas de los presentes. El temor al zumo de Inui empezaba a ser reemplazado por el temor a las ideas de Fuji.

- Aaah, parece que será imposible averiguar qué contiene el zumo de Inui-sempai, realmente imposible… - suspiró Momo.

Entonces se produjo un sonoro golpe.

Toda la atención se posó sobre varias raquetas que habían caído al suelo y en los tres novatos que hasta entonces se habían mantenido en silencio, intentando pasar desapercibidos. Katsuo y Kachiro recogían las raquetas que habían dejado caer con manos temblorosas. Horio tenía la mirada clavada en el techo y una sonrisa culpable.

Momoshiro los miró con sospecha.

- Hey, vosotros tres.

Los novatos dieron un brinco y se volvieron a mirar a Momo, que fruncía el ceño, intentando atravesarlos con la mirada.

- Vosotros…no sabréis nada acerca del zumo de Inui-sempai ¿verdad?

- ¿No…nosotros? – tartamudeó Kachiro.

- No, no, por supuesto que no, Momochan-sempai, nosotros no sabemos nada de nada… - respondió Horio, agitando las manos rápidamente.

- Mmmmm…¿en serio? – Eiji casi maulló la pregunta, obviamente sin creerse ni una palabra. Actuaban de un modo demasiado anormal como para no asumir que les estaban ocultando información.

- Oi. Si sabéis algo más os vale soltarlo ahora mismo. – siseó Kaidoh con su habitual mirada amenazante, provocando que los tres niños soltaran un gritito temeroso.

- Nosotros… nosotros no sabemos mucho, en realidad sólo… - respondió Horio, ocultándose como podía detrás de Katsuo – sólo sabemos lo que vimos aquella vez ¿verdad?

Los otros dos novatos asintieron con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué visteis? – preguntó Fuji con gesto amable.

- Bueno, una tarde mientras buscábamos una pelota perdida - comenzó Kachiro – Vimos a Inui-sempai buscando en el césped y bueno… al parecer estaba recogiendo algo… solo lo vimos un instante, así que no estamos seguros pero… tampoco estamos diciendo que tenga algo que ver con el zumo…

- ¡Suéltalo de una vez!- exclamó Momoshiro, perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¡Escarabajos¿vale¡Inui-sempai estaba recogiendo escarabajos! - prorrumpió Horio, soltando luego un largo suspiro, con alivio.

Por unos segundos, cayó el silencio.

- ¡¿Escarabajos?! – gritó entonces Eiji, llevándose las manos a la cara, en una mueca horrorizada.

- ¡Im…imposible! – exclamó Kaidoh.

- Pero qué tienen que ver los escarabajos con el zumo de Inui-sem… - Momo no concluyó la frase, porque tras mirar a sus compañeros, no le hicieron falta más explicaciones – Oh, no, no puede ser…

- Creo que necesito ir al lavabo…- escucharon murmurar a Echizen antes de que se alejara tambaleándose.

- Vamos, vamos, es imposible.- dijo Oishi a sus compañeros, aunque por la expresión de su cara ni siquiera él parecía convencido de sus propias palabras. – Podría estar recogiéndolos para un proyecto de la escuela o por afición a los insectos…

- Pero en la escuela no nos han pedido ningún proyecto sobre escarabajos. – murmuró Kawamura.

- ¿Y desde cuando tiene Inui afición a los insectos? – exclamó Eiji - ¿A ti que te parece Kaidoh?

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mi? – replicó el muchacho de la bandana.

- Es obvio, Mamushi, tú pasas mucho tiempo con Inui-sempai – Momoshiro ladeó la cabeza – ¿Le has acompañado alguna vez a recoger bichos?

- ¡¿Qué estás insinuando?! – bramó Kaidoh. – ¡Inui-sempai SOLO me ayuda con el entrenamiento!

- Calmaos, calmaos.- intercedió Oishi. – Es evidente que Kaidoh no va por ahí recogiendo insectos con Inui.

- Escarabajos venenosos. – murmuraba Kikumaru con los dedos arañando su cara.– Inui nos da de beber escarabajos venenosos…

- ¿Quién ha dicho nada sobre escarabajos venenosos? – replicó Oishi.

- Escarabajos venenosos…- Momo parecía a punto de desmayarse.

- Fushhhhhhu – fue todo lo que salió de la boca de un pálido Kaidoh.

- Sabíais que el veneno de ciertos escarabajos, como la _Diamphidia nigroornata,_ puede matar a un hombre en un solo día. – sonrió Fuji, provocando que todos los presentes lo miraran horrorizados.

- ¿Es…es en serio, Fuji? – susurró Kawamura, con una sonrisa tensa.

- Por supuesto, podéis encontrarlo en cualquier libro.- respondió el joven genio sin perder su expresión tranquila.

- Si tú lo dices… ¿no deberíamos ir al hospital entonces, para asegurarnos?

- Es una buena idea, Taka-san – asintió Fuji – pero, alguien como Inui, probablemente tendría previsto un tratamiento medico. Y a Inui no le gusta que interfieran en su "recogida de información".

- Entonces…¡todo es inútil!. – exclamó Momoshiro.

- ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero!¡nya! – Eiji había decidido que colgarse del cuello de su compañero de dobles y gritar era el mejor método para luchar contra el veneno, que creía, corría ahora por sus venas. – ¡No quiero morir envenenado, aun tengo mucho por hacer¡Haz algo, Oishi!

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – replicó el susodicho con un grito ahogado.

- En las películas se chupa el veneno cuando te muerde una serpiente. – comentó Fuji distraídamente.

- ¡Eso es, nya¡tenemos que chuparnos el veneno!¡venga Oishi!

- ¡Eiji! nadie va chupar a nadie ¿entendido? – exclamó el subcapitán, intentando ocultar su turbación y mantener algo de cordura – De todos modos, no podemos asumir que vamos a morir solo por que a Inui le gusten los insectos. Deberíamos comprobar que son realmente venenosos ¿Dónde exactamente se encuentran esos escarabajos, Fuji¿En el bosque¿Cerca de un río?

Fuji sonrió tranquilamente.

- En el desierto del Kalahari.

Y si el tiempo pudiera detenerse, se habría detenido justo en aquel instante.

- ¡Fuji! – bramó Kikumaru, apretando las manos y los dientes - ¡Qué cruel¡No nos des esos sustos!

- ¿Mmm? – el joven genio puso gesto distraído – ¿He dicho algo malo?

- ¡Fuji-sempai! – gritaron Kaidoh y Momoshiro a coro.

- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? – exclamó de pronto una estoica y reconocible voz.

Las miradas de reproche hacia Fuji se interrumpieron cuando la figura de su capitán surgió en la entrada.

- ¡Tezuka! – exclamó Oishi con alivio, seguro de que el capitán pondría fin a aquel asunto con firmeza y sensatez.

- ¡Es terrible¡Terrible, Tezuka! – Eiji se adelantó a todos y comenzó a hablar a voz en grito mientras agitaba los brazos, nervioso. – ¡Inui nos ha envenenado!

- ¿Envenenado? – repitió el capitán arqueando una ceja.

- Con el zumo.- aclaró Fuji con una sonrisa que indicaba que él, obviamente, no estaba preocupado en absoluto.

- Con ese zumo es imposible que…que…que… - Eiji parecía incapaz de encontrar la palabra adecuada y dejaba salir su frustración con un frenético movimiento de manos.

- "Que algo tan horrible no sea venenoso" – Oishi completó la frase de su compañero de dobles. – Eso es lo que querías decir ¿no?

- ¡Nya! Oishi, me has leído la mente.- exclamó Eiji, sorprendido - ¿cómo sabias lo que estaba pensando?

- Pues…

- Oishi-sempai es telépata. – susurró Momoshiro - ¡Uah¡quizás sea un efecto secundario del zumo de Inui-sempai!

- ¿El zumo de Inui provoca telepatía? – preguntó Tezuka a Fuji, obteniendo solo una sonrisa en respuesta.

- ¡Lo importante son los escarabajos, Tezuka¡Los escarabajos! – exclamó Eiji, volviendo de nuevo a su explicación.

- ¿El zumo de Inui provoca telepatía entre escarabajos? – inquirió de nuevo el capitán.

- ¡Me refiero a que los escarabajos están el zumo! – replicó Eiji.

- ¿El zumo de Inui está hecho con escarabajos telépatas?

- ¡Sí!

- ¡¿Cómo que sí?! – Oishi se vio obligado a taparle la boca a su compañero de dobles, que intentaba darle más detalles de los horribles experimentos de Inui, a un cada vez más confundido Tezuka.

- Buchou… estás bloqueando la entrada.

La voz de Ryoma surgió a la espalda del capitán, que lo obligó a girarse y apartarse del umbral de la puerta para dejarle paso al más joven de los regulares.

- ¡Echizen! – exclamó Momoshiro, sorprendido de que se hubiera demorado tanto en el lavabo - ¿Estás bien?

Ryoma ladeó la cabeza, sin estar muy seguro de cómo responder a esa pregunta. Decididamente, aquel había sido el peor brebaje que Inui había preparado hasta ahora; aun sentía el estomago revuelto.

- El veneno le está afectando ya al pobre ochibi, tal como dijo Fuji.- exclamó Eiji, acercándose al muchacho y poniendo una mano en su frente para comprobar la temperatura. - ¿Cómo te sientes¿Estás mareado? Cuando fuiste al lavabo… - bajó la voz acercándose al oído de Echizen - ¿Expulsaste algo raro¿Algo pequeño y con patas?

- ¿De qué estás hablando Kikumaru-semapi? – replicó Ryoma, lanzándole una mirada confundida.

- Echizen, estás pálido. - observó Fuji – De hecho, no tienes buen aspecto, y pareces más bajito que de costumbre ¿seguro que estás bien?

- ¿Más bajito¡El zumo de Inui-sempai está haciendo encoger a Echizen!

- ¡Eso es imposible, Momo!.- repuso Oishi, aunque sus palabras ya nadie las escuchaba.

- Cada vez que va al lavabo encoge…¡Ochibi¡No vuelvas a ir al lavabo o desaparecerás!

- Creo que no te sigo, Kikumaru-sempai… - respondió el muchacho, ahora que Eiji le abrazaba como si tuviera miedo a que se desintegrara de un momento a otro.

- ¿Los escarabajos telépatas hacen encoger a Echizen? – dijo Tezuka, para sí mismo, aun intentando comprender cual era el motivo de semejante alboroto en las dependencias del club.

- ¡No hay escarabajos telépatas! – exclamó Oishi, al borde de la histeria.

- Mmmm… esos son buenos datos.

La escandalosa y absurda conversación se interrumpió cuando la voz clara de Inui flotó repentinamente por la habitación. Con la vista fija en su cuaderno y sin dejar de escribir, el recién llegado parecía ignorar el hecho de que su presencia parecía haber robado el aire de sus compañeros.

- Ah, Inui, llegas en buen momento. - habló Tezuka – Quizás tú puedas explicarme de qué va todo esto.

El susodicho solo pudo alzar la vista de su cuaderno y ladear la cabeza, mostrando su curiosidad en silencio.

- ¡Es culpa tuya, Inui! – Eiji rápidamente había decidido pasar al ataque verbal. – ¡Nos quieres matar con ese zumo envenenado¡Mal amigo!

Oishi suspiró, preguntándose qué clase de persona utiliza el término "_mal amigo_" para referirse a quien intenta asesinarle… a veces, la mente de su compañero de dobles escapaba a su comprensión.

- Me temo que no veo fundamentos en esa acusación.- respondió Inui, ajustándose las gafas.

- ¡¿No ves fundamentos¡No has dado de beber un zumo lleno de escarabajos venenosos! – replicó Eiji.

- ¿Escarabajos venenosos? – Inui parecía perplejo.

- No lo niegues, tenemos testigos que te vieron recogiendo escarabajos para incluirlos en tu zumo "como se llame"…

Cabe mencionar que los testigos ya habían echado a correr hacía mucho.

- Ah, te refieres al _Zumo Especial Revisado Super Remix versión 3.5_. – respondió Inui.

- Eeeeh, sí, lo que sea.

- Pero yo nunca he incluido escarabajos venenosos en la mezcla. – hizo una pausa, pensativo – Mmmm… ya veo. Parece que debí prestar más atención a ese 25.5 por ciento de desconfianza que provoca la creación de mis zumos.

"_¿Solo un 25.5 por ciento?"_ fue el pensamiento que sacudió la cabeza de todos los presentes.

- No os preocupéis, jamás he incluido algo que no fuera comestible. – continuó Inui – Además yo mismo lo he tomado, así que, no tendría mucho sentido hacerlo si realmente estuviera envenenado.

- ¿Lo veis? Ya os dije que era imposible. – dijo Oishi, con una sonrisa. – Estabais exagerando.

- Nya… es un alivio.- suspiró Eiji, con una mano en el pecho.

- Y ahora, si las dudas están resueltas, deberíamos continuar con el entrenamiento… aun hay mucha información que recoger. - Inui salió en dirección a las canchas, pendiente una vez más de su cuaderno de notas.

Tezuka asintió y lanzó una mirada al equipo, dando el asunto por zanjado, e instándolos a volver de nuevo al entrenamiento.

Pronto, todos comenzaron a prepararse para seguir los pasos de su capitán.

- Hey… - Momo se detuvo en la entrada, justo cuando se disponía a salir, impidiendo que los demás pasaran. – ¿Os habéis dado cuenta que Inui-sempai no ha negado en ningún momento que su zumo incluyera escarabajos?

- Pero si ha dicho…

- Ha dicho "escarabajos venenosos", no "escarabajos" a secas.

- Vamos, vamos – interrumpió Oishi – Ya le habéis oído, Inui nunca ha incluido nada que no fuera comestible…

- Sabíais que en algunos lugares los escarabajos se consideran un manjar…

- ¡FUJI!

- ¿Qué¿He dicho algo malo?

- Mada, mada…ughhhh.

**fin**


End file.
